Taboo Box(Continued)
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Medaka's Continues To Live In A Nightmare Come True
1. Chapter 1

**So,** ' _ **DarkHeartGuru' posted a very good lemon that he said he'd continue. But it's been years and he never replied back to his reviews. He also hasn't wrote any new stories. But, he said he hasn't been able to think of any new idea and asked if someone would adopt the story. So I thought, why not I do it!? But if he wants this down, I'll be welcome to take it down if I can.**_

 _ **BE WARNED!: This is a very dark lemon. It contains rape, people being tortured, murder threats, and more stuff like that. Leave now if you're not a of stories like this.**_

Medaka was now in a lab room with Mare. There was a giant computer screen which he stood in front of. In other parts of the room stood an empty tube, lab table, cabinets, and a robot being built.

"Like it" He asked. "I built it myself."

She stood without an answer.

"Anyway, because you're gonna be leaving with me for the rest of your life. You might as well know how I am and what my goals are." He stated. "You're well aware of my name. But I'm sure you want an answer to why I've claimed you for my own."

He turned around while placing his hands behind his waist.

"My goal is to conquer the world. I have all the weapons I need, I've even been able to grant immortality and eternal youth which I've already given both you and I. But then I remember. I can't be a king without a queen." Mare continued. "I knew she had to be the perfect woman. I searched and searched. I had so many difficulties finding the perfect one."

He then turned around, walked forward, gently placed his fingers under her chin, and leaned her head upwards so they were looking eye to eye.

"But then, I found you."

She disgusted him, but he somehow looked handsome when calm.

"You, such a smart, brave, and kind young woman." Mare complemented slowly moving his hand to the side of her neck. "So beautiful, and the body of a goddess. I knew you were perfect."

She was still disgusted by him. She knew she had to get out of her ASAP.

"Ah, I'm sure you're planning on an escape route?" Mare asked. "Don't be silly, I know you. Don't think I wasn't planning this out."

The young man pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. The computer screen showed picture of bombs inside her loved ones and her school. Medaka looked at the screen horrified.

"Yes, if you do anything to escape, ran, or even try to harm me. They all go boom. So if you want me dead, which I'm sure you do. You'll have to put their lives at stake."

Medaka held her hand in a fist. Fire in her eyes showing off her teeth. If she'd held her fist any tighter, her hand would be bleeding.

Mare smirked and walked over to her. He grabbed her fist and leaned her head upwards.

"Do you still want to take me down." He asked.

Taking him down was an understatement compared to what eh wanted to do with him. But she knew that'd only put her loved ones and hopes at risk. The principal took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"There we go." He chuckled. "Anyway, let's begin!"

Mare wrapped his hand around her waist and guided her to a bedroom. After locking the door, he harshly pulled her into a kiss. Mare's tongue explored Medaka's mouth.

After that, he pushed her onto the bed and pranced on top of her. The dictator yanked her shirt off. And since she had no bra on, her colossal breasts bounced around from being freed. Mare leaned down took hold of her left boob and moved it in many different directions. After that, he licked the nipple on her right boob in a circular motion. Medaka let out moans which were music to Mare. Mare then bite down on her nipple while squishing her other boob.

After ten minutes, Mare withdrew from her mountains of womanhood and removed her lower body clothing. Mare took a good long look at her spectacular figure. 41 inch bust, 43 inch hips, 25 inch waist. Breast the shape of raindrops that started at her collarbone, cherry pink nipples, smooth curves, long legs, flawless skin, hair only on her head, and the most perfect ass. This godly body was all his. He quickly striped himself nude.

"You've given me a lot of dear things, Medaka. Your life, your fits kiss, your first given blowjob. But know you're going to give me something else dear to you." He then posited his foot long dick near her womanhood while spearing her legs out. "Your virginity."

Mare slowly rubbed his member against her entrance. He then plugged all twelve inches of his dick inside her.

"Ahhhh!" Medaka yelled.

"Relax my dear." He replied. "You should at least try to enjoy it."

Mare took hold of her knees and pounded away inside her. Her boobs bounced with every thrust taken. Faster and harder, not care if Medaka was in pain or pleasure.

She reached forward feeling his upper body. It may of looked like she was explore his muscular male figure. She was actually trying to push him away.

Mare took hold of her waist and pounded even harder and faster making her boobs bounce more and her moans grow lounder.

After that, Mare left her insides and flipped Medaka on her hands and knees. He took hold of her glorious ass. The male teen began squishing, rubbing, and explore Medaka's rear end. He then spanked it hearing a scream of pain come from her mouth. He then spanked again making her yelled again. Every time he spanked her, Medaka's ass took about a minute to stop giggling.

SPANK!

SPANK!

SPANK!

Mare stopped spanking when five minutes were over. Despite the power he threw, her butt still received no real damage.

Medaka's master lifted her butt fat upwards and plugged him inside her. Mare again pounded inside her making both her ass and tits bounce.

He then leaned down so he was laying on her back and grabbed her boobs. Mare moved Medaka's hair away from her ear so could stroke it with his tongue.

After that, the dictator leaned upwards, but grabbed her arms and pulled them backwards. Mare pounded harder and faster inside her.

It had been about an hour now, Mare had continued to abuse her. Her breasts and rear end has been squished, fondled, rolled, and smacked. Medaka's nipples were bite, licked, twisted, rolled, pinched, and pulled. He has also been screwing her in many different positions.

She laid on her back with him continued his thrusts within her. Before they reached their climax, Mare took himself out and came on her body.

"Oh, I'm not making you pregnant. I wanna take my time with you." He said

Mare got dressed and walked to the door.

"Bye for now" He told while leaving.


	2. Canceling!

_**Hey guys! Cush here! I had ideas for this lemon, but I have another other things I need to do and better idea for lemons planned. I know this lemon had potential, but it didn't do as well as I hoped and I haven't taken very good care of it. I really hope you can all understand.**_

 _ **Peace!**_


End file.
